<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeah, Dating Is Cool and All, But Is Your Partner a Serial Killer? by TheDancingKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739443">Yeah, Dating Is Cool and All, But Is Your Partner a Serial Killer?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingKing/pseuds/TheDancingKing'>TheDancingKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fuckers on Instagram made me do this, Junko runs a café, Kaito and Tenko are Half-Siblings, M/M, Serial Killer X Murder Mystery Novelist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingKing/pseuds/TheDancingKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t think anyone would expect a relationship like ours. Not even if it was fictional."</p>
<p>AU where Shuichi is a murder mystery novelist and Maki is a serial killer. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Others will be added later - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeah, Dating Is Cool and All, But Is Your Partner a Serial Killer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@shsldumbbitch on instagram, here's your AU. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I don’t think anyone would expect a relationship like ours. Not even if it was fictional.</p>
<p>My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I’m a murder mystery novelist. My girlfriend, Maki Harukawa, and I have been dating for around 6 months now. She’s a massive help to me when I’m writing a new book, but not in the way you’d expect. See, Maki is a serial killer, and helps me understand how a murderer thinks, acts, and feels. I’m writing this log to detail my experience dating a serial ki- Ah, I got a text.</p>
<p>Momota Kaito: Hey sidekick! You mind joining Tenko and I for lunch later?<br/>
Saihara Shuichi: Sure thing.<br/>
Momota Kaito: Let me guess, you wanna bring Maki-roll?<br/>
Saihara Shuichi: mhm<br/>
Momota Kaito: Well, you know I’d love to have my childhood bestie come along!</p>
<p>That’s Kaito, a friend of mine, and Maki’s childhood friend. He’s an astrologist and is obsessed with space. However, he is a bit of what you’d call a “himbo”. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready for our outing.</p>
<p>--Saihara Shuichi, 6/8/2020’</p>
<p>“Hey, Maki!” Shuichi called out from his office, getting up from his work chair. “Kaito’s invited us to lunch with his sister.”</p>
<p>“I heard from Yumeno-san.” Maki replied from their bedroom. “Apparently Kaito’s third wheeling their date. I’m just getting ready now, so wait for me.”<br/>
Maki twirled her long hair as she stared into her closet, trying to decide on something to wear. She eventually picked out an outfit, consisting of a red jacket over a black singlet with a rose graphic printed, and a pair of ripped black jeans. She styled her hair up into her signature pig tails before meeting Shuichi at the door of their apartment. “Sorry for the wait, Shu. Had trouble picking an outfit that wasn’t in the laundry.”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable.” Shuichi laughed, holding his neck. The boy himself wasn’t much better with fashion anyway, given the fact he was wearing a white 3/4th dress shirt under a blue flannel, along with black jeans. </p>
<p>The couple laughed at each other’s fashion choices before leaving for the café that their friends were waiting at, a place called Café Monokuma. The owner, a blonde-haired girl with messy pigtails, was an acquaintance of the two from high school, and loved to joke about her coffee “giving patrons a taste of despair”, which usually meant it was black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so I'm gonna update this fic whenever I'm free so they'll be sporadic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>